Riku there is something I must tell you
by Polish
Summary: What happens when Riku goes to Hollow Bastion one day, and finds out that his life has been a lie? Well read and find out!
1. It Begins

**Note: **My nickname is Seraph, so I go by that when I write

**Disclaimer**- Seraph owns only the ideas, of putting these things together, I however do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, Final fantasy, or the Dr. Phil show.

Author: Polish nicknamed Seraph

**Riku there is something I must tell you…**

"Gulp!" went Sephiroth after drinking his tenth, vodka sour, looked into the glass, and contemplated drinking another.

He had just gotten out of a fight with Cloud, about Aerith and the whole my mother can defeat your mother, although Cloud has no idea whom his mother even is scenario. Which had ended up with Cloud bringing up the ending of Advent Children, and how he had p0/\/3 , him with his final limit drive Omnislash. This had caused Sephiroth to bring up, how Cloud had been helpless to save Aerith and Cloud, still sensitive about the subject told Sephi to get out and not to return. Thus, Sephiroth and stormed out of the house and was now in a bar.

"Ugh!" Sephiroth groaned, he ordered the bartender to leave the bottle, throughout the night he drank and drank and drank, until his vision was almost gone.

He stumbled out of the bar, and it was about two in the morning in Midgard, he could see next to nothing in all of blackness of the deep night. He had long since decided to go back to Clouds place and apologize for the argument they had had earlier that night.

He continued to stagger, unbelievably inebriated his blood alcohol of about 9.0 (no not AOL.)

He continued to walk trying to make it to Clouds house, when he walked through a portal to The World That Never Was. He walked and he walked and he walked still quite drunk. He in his drunken state only saw a dark coat, he didn't see that it wasn't the one he was looking for, he only saw that it was black and smelled a little like flowers.

Sephiroth instantly narrowed in on it and latched on to the back of the coat saying rather tearfully.

"I'm so sorry, love, I didn't mean it! So please please! Forgive, me!!!" he rambled which came out surprisingly un-slurred. (Cuz Sephiroth is just so cool, that he can be unbelievable drunk and not, slur his words.)

"Wha…What are you talking about?" the other man said looking at the distressed Sephiroth.

He didn't get far before Sephiroth kissed him, cutting off his questions.

'Gah! Who is this guy! Oh well! Guess I can take him for what its worth.' the man thought kissing him back.

Marluxia had just been walking around the world that never was when, he had been pretty much attacked by Sephiroth.

Who makes hotels in such convenient locations? (Seraph No.0 just stares at the wall at this blatant insult to reality.)( The third wall shakes some of the glue, duct tape, and gum is coming off, so much for repairing it.) (Not my fault I didn't call the contractor!)

**The next day!!!!**

Sephiroth woke up the next day, in a hotel in a place he had never been before, he rolled over to see a man with pinkish hair, lying right beside him, no clothing on either of them. Rather than doing what most people would do and freak out and scream, merely said "Oh! Great not again!" got dressed and went home.

Marluxia rolled over and just went back to sleep.

**9 Weeks later!!!**

Sephiroth having made up with Cloud gets a weird, call from someone that he just barely remembers. The person is Marluxia telling him that he's late, Sephiroth understanding next to nothing about what he is saying, and thus while Marluxia is freaking out Sephiroth is just listening and really lost. He remained lost until he said, Name the child, then…. There was a rather long pause, followed by a terrible noise, somewhere along the lines of a door to the house being slammed followed by a hastily shouted, "I'll be back soon!" followed by a car door slamming. (yes Sephi can drive a car, it's a hummer!) ( Seraph goes into a happy dance, spinning and hopping on one foot crying "Hummer! hummer! hummer! Hurray for the gas guzzler!)

He made it to where Marluxia was in just 5 minutes, (Sweet now the pizza is free!!) (Clap! darn it clap!)

Marluxia was standing in a park in A world that never was, holding a black blanket, which squirmed somewhat. Sephiroth himself felt his eye twitch,

"What… What is that?" Sephiroth exclaimed, looking at the bundle.

"It's a baby that's what! and you have to name him, and pay child support!" Marluxia cried pointing at him.

"Wha…"Sephiroth started, shook himself and said, "We take him and give him to someone else and then we tell him sometime later."

Marluxia looked at the child, and knew he couldn't take of him so they named him Riku, and went to Destiny Islands.

**16 years later!!!**

After 16 years, Marluxia phones Sephiroth and tells him to go tell Riku the truth, or he will tell Cloud about the affair. Sephiroth reluctantly agrees,

He finds Riku in Hollow Bastion, and approaches him

"Riku… I am you father." Sephiroth says to him,

Riku takes a step back and almost faints, "That's not true!"

"Yes, Yes it is and also there is something I have to tell you about your mother." Sephiroth says

Marluxia comes in and say's "Hello my dear son!"  
Riku looks like he's seriously about to commit suicide to the 3rd degree, in terms of taking out Way to the Dawn and taking them both out.

"It was very dark and I was very drunk." Sephiroth starts to explain.

Riku who is now in one of Marluxia's death hugs, has completely fainted.

He manages to snap out of it long enough to say, "I want a DNA test!"

**DNA Testing Lab!!!** Funded by Ansem MD.

Three hours later the results, are in, they have the results sent to Dr. Phil, ( no not Maury)

"Today on Dr. Phil, we are going to talk about how this young man Riku, has had to live his entire life, only knowing one set of family members only to find out that he was adopted, and is now meeting up with his true family. Please watch the clip…" Explains Dr. Phil.

The video begins to play, "My name is Riku Ishida, or so I thought. Until just recently I thought that my family the Ishida's were my mom and dad, I thought that but then two people for completely different worlds came to me and told me that I was their son. I have no idea what I'm to do."

Dr. Phil sits down, and holds the paternity test, results in his hands, Cloud is sitting next to Sephiroth, Marluxia next to him. Riku is a little ways away with his mother and father, they have both of his hands.

"Know whatever is in this, envelope what ever it say's I want to know that it will not effect how any of you treat this child, I want to know that no matter what you will continue to love and cherish this child no matter what happens." Dr. Phil said,

There is a pause as he slits the results open, the audience holds its breath in anticipation, The people on stage lean forward.

"The results of the Paternity test are in…in the case of 16 year old Riku, Aye and Rin Ishida you are not the mother and father, Marluxia and Sephiroth you are the mother and father of Riku." Dr. Phil said, looking at them thinking that he had indeed gone insane.

There came an intense wailing from both sides, of the stage.

**Next up Jerry springer!**

Mood: Insane,

Music: Scars, by Papa Roach

Ha! Ha! Seraphs a nut! (Konk's self on head with fist while sticking out tongue and laughs) Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy or Jerry Springer.

**Chapter 2: **OMG Why!

Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! The crowd screamed as Jerry Springer walked out onto the stage. He held up his hands for silence, the crowd gradually died down.

"Ok today we are going to talk about a boy named Riku who just found out that his parents the Ishidas when he found out that they were in fact not his parents. As it would turn out his parents were in fact, two men. Know how that was able to happen I have no true idea," said Jerry, "Here comes the father!"

The crowd, booed, and some weeped, while others cheered, (What a bipolar crowd.) As Sephiroth, walked out onto the stage, and sat down close to where Jerry was standing.

"Now Sephiroth how are you doing today? And what do you think of your son Riku?" Jerry asked, as he looked over at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gave him an insolent look before pointing to his sword, to insinuate that if he didn't want to be killed he'd better shut up. (Oh! Sephi you're so bold!) (Seraph appears and strangles annoying fan girl.)(Hmp! that should do it, (dusts hands) the author apologizes for the inconvenience (bows appropriately), I just had to go buy a ps2 controller, and find a ceiling fan. The ultimate death for a gamer is to take a Ps2 controller, tie the cord around, your neck, stand on a chair and wrap the ending cord around the fan, turn it on and jump. Insta death Yo!) (The best end for a gamer is to die in the line of duty!) Uh… Sorry back to the show,

Jerry not at all fazed turned around and addressed the crowd, he talked on about Sephiroth's life, Hojo, Cloud, and his work in Shinra. He then turned to address Riku's mother Marluxia.

"And here comes the mother Marluxia!" Jerry cried out in all out Jerryness…ness,

Marluxia walked out onto the stage, the crowd, cooed, sobbed and just in all honesty didn't really react to anything that was happening. (For the sense of living flowers can in fact cross pollinate, and change gender in the absence of a male and or female, so all of you biology majors, please don't yell at me, I basically almost failed that class in school so just bear with me.) T-T (Seraph Seraphiming!)

"Now as you all know, we're here to talk about 16 year old Riku, who as would turn out was abandoned by his alleged "parents" when he was just a babe in the arms." Jerry finished, "Let's bring out the son!" Riku walks out onto the stage, and reluctantly sits between Sephiroth and Marluxia. "Sailor suit! Sailor suit! A riceball idiot in a Sailor suit!" A riceball in a sailor suit walks across the screen. (The author after watching several consecutive episodes of Fruits Basket, although the manga was ten times better felt that amongst all the angst this bit of "what the crap!" was indeed needed to end this truly serious scene.)

"Now Riku I know this must be hard but please tell us what you think of your biological parents, Its ok just let it all out." Jerry said kindly, while secretly signaling for his bodyguards to get ready for a confrontation.

Riku took a deep breath and started slowly, "You left me at birth to be raised by people who for the last 16 years have raised me only to have you come to me now and tell me **that I am your son!!!" **He yelling by this point, "I mean come on! Why didn't you keep me? Why did you just up and abandon me! You show up now like everything will be ok! Forget that just forget that!" He sits back down to brood some more. Marluxia puts his arm around him trying to comfort him he shrugs it off.

Sephiroth speaks "We only did it because we knew we couldn't raise you." Part of Riku's heart become slightly unclouded.

"Its true my dear, we wanted to but we knew you would have a better life somewhere away from us." Marluxia agreed, know holding Riku. "Awww!" Audience.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you abandoned me! For that I **hate you!**" He's crying know. Way to the Dawn appears, in his hand.

"So we have it folks, the psychotic father from Shinra, the pansy of Organization XIII, and the Emo depressed son!" Jerry says inciting a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Pansy?" asked Marluxia his scythe appearing, "Psychotic?" asked Sephiroth unsheathing Masamune, "Emo!" cries Riku raising Way to the Dawn,

"Shall we do a bit of family bonding?" asked Sephiroth looking at the other two,

"Yes lets" replied Riku,

"Uh…. That's our show folks!" Jerry cries as he takes off running as Riku, Sephiroth, and Marluxia descend on the crowd ruthlessly kicking Jerry's butt.

Back at Hollow Bastion Aerith, Cloud, Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy and Cid just got done watching the show, on Merlin's t.v. Their mouths wide open,

"Uh lets watch wresting." suggested Cloud,

"Indeed" everyone else replied.

**End! Or is it?**

Next time the new Family goes on a trip! Ha ha haa!!! I love being mentally insane, so if you wish to contact me you can find me on Livejournal my name is Railua, or as Seraph on Kh. See ya soon!

Mood: JigSaw

Music: Twisted Transistor by Korn


	2. Advertisement

Advertisement

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and the idea for this advertisement came from my friend Flare, I'll miss him over the summer.

Note: This is merely a teaser advertisement in the spot of chapter two… Chapter two will be up shortly! This is not a real advertisement!

Seraph

Music Starts as Axel walks in…

"Hello! My name is Axel, A-x-e-l got it memorized?" he starts, "Anyway this used to be me" Holds up a picture of a fat Axel, sitting in front of a T.V screen eating bonbons.

"I used to weigh 210 pounds but not anymore, now I weigh 90" he says, (Oh like no one ever noticed that Axels' really skinny!) "And it's all thanks to…"

**The Stripper pole!!!!!!!!!!**

Axel whips off Organization cloak and is wearing only a Leopard print Speedo

-Back at the Organization, the TV's on and everyone's watching it their faces are complete and total OM6!

Roxas is in the background with his head in his hands saying "Oh! God! That's supposed to be for me and me only!"


	3. Road Trip pt1

Disclaimer: Seraph does not own Kingdom Hearts(1-2) or Final Fantasy or Ford or Disneyland California and or Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart Idea is courtesy of my Friend Flare, I miss him already.

Chapter 3: Road Trip pt.1

To find a way to bond some more they decided to take a road trip to Disneyland (California yo!), Sephiroth not wanting to take the gas guzzler on the road rented, more like threatened and stole a '96 Ford Taurus the first one the one that looks like an oval.

After the Jerry Springer show and a few threats of a lawsuit only to settle out of court in paying Jerry's medical bills, only at the last minute have Jerry drop the charges something along the lines of "if you don't drop the suit I will kill you" letter signed Marluxia. Thus after this little ordeal they went back to their respective worlds for a break to think and reassess just what to do next. It was Sephiroth who decided to take the "family" on a "road trip" to someplace for "bonding". (Holy crap! That's a lot of quotations!)

So they packed and left, Sephiroth driving, Marluxia navigating, and Riku in the back still brooding and thinking about everything that had happened. They'd gotten to the car and started to pack when they had a slow moment, they'd packed their bags and were staring at their weapons, and "Where do we put these?" was the question at hand. Marluxia tried to stuff his scythe into the trunk, which had been magicked by Merlin. Then remembering that if they needed their weapon they could just summon them, got into the car and set out for Disneyland. (Who's paying for this trip?)

After awhile Riku pulled out his MP3 player, closed his eyes and started to listen to Bodies by drowning pool, when the cart began to swerve back and forth. He opened his eyes to se Sephiroth and Marluxia fighting over where they should have turned. He sighed and pulled himself alongside his supposed "Parents"

"Uh! Mom, Dad?" Riku started, Marluxia stopped fighting with Sephiroth about the directions and turned around.

"Yes dear?" he replied, (Om6! Is it just me or is he seriously taking the motherly role a little to far?).

Riku Groaned inwardly at the remark, "What exactly are you doing?" he asked twitching as Mar-Mar smoothed his hair back.

"well I was navigating , until your "father" said we were lost" Marluxia commented giving Sephiroth and evil look.

Riku resisted a groan, but couldn't stop the pained look on his face.

"Are you ok sweety?" Mar-Mar asked looking concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine just a headache." he replied, sitting back

"Well then at the next stop we'll get the aspirin from the back." Marluxia said gently smoothing Riku's hair back from his eyes. Riku didn't flinch.

Marluxia turned back around in his seat and began to read the map again,

"So what's wrong with him?"Sephiroth asked eyes still on the road. "Headache" replied Marluxia curtly, "Rest stop?" "Yeah"

They found a B.P. (OMG! They do exist!) And pulled over, Sephiroth refilled the tank, while Marluxia gave Riku the aspirin. "There now just lie down and Mommy will take care of all the rest." Marluxia Cooed, (There it is!) Sephiroth's eye twitched.

So that's it for chapter 3 part one! Stay tuned for more wackiness and all out fun!

If your wondering why the author felt the need to write There it is! Is simply because the "Mommy" reference was shown, as to which many people would undoubtedly bank on coming into play. It also shows that Marluxia is simply taking on the role that any mother would take, -My kids sick I want to make him feel better- Seraph could write an entire paper on how moms love and strive to take care of their kids, but its late and I have to finish writing chapter 3 part 2 so… so long and good night. ( No music or insane moods today kiddies, Ro-chan broke my radio) (Dodges blows from rabbit pal, "What its true!" (Runs away) See you soon!

P/S! Don't forget to review!


	4. Road Trip pt2

Chapter 4- Road Trip pt. 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Courtyard hotels.

-Screen panes in on the family, Sephiroth went to pay for the gas, watched Marluxia. Marluxia waited until Riku took the medicine, and then got into the back seat of the car with Riku. Riku having taken the medicine began to become tired, Marluxia gently lowered his head to his lap and began to stroke his hair. Sephiroth got back into the car, and looked back at Marluxia and the now asleep Riku.

"So tell me what you think about of this whole parenting thing." Sephiroth asked, now back on the highway.

"I think we should do our best, so that he can return to the people that he knows as being his family." Marluxia said, "I'll miss him I must admit."

"You sound mournful for one without a heart." Commented, Sephiroth looking back at the now blacked road,

"You don't have a heart either Sephi." Marluxia retorted back

"Yeah yeah" was Sephiroth's reply. (1 0\/\/nz 807h 7h31r -34r7z!)

"I think we should find a hotel to rest for the night."Marluxia suggested still stroking Riku's hair

"Hmm hmm" was Sephiroth's answer,

They stopped and stayed at The Courtyard, but because they didn't have reservations they ended up staying the last room, which only had one king-sized bed. Sephiroth brought in the luggage, for the night, and Marluxia brought in the still sleeping Riku. He laid him down on the bed and went over and picked out Riku's pajamas.

(Hello Serpha here, I'm here to help out Seraph of Seraph; we go back and forth all the time.)(Hey Serpha! what up yo?)

Marluxia went back over to Riku and changed his clothes and placed him in the center of the bed. He then changed himself into black pants with a pink stripe on the side, and a black beater, and slipped into the spot next to Riku snuggling close to him. (He! He!) (Quiet Serpha!) Sephiroth having watched the entire spectacle, just sighed and changed into black pants and a white chocoboo cloud shirt. (Serpha actually drew this though not very good.) (Quiet Seraph) Both of you quiet! Sephiroth made for a chair when Marluxia cleared his throat. Sephiroth just looked at him, Marluxia pointed to the opposite side of the bed and then back to himself. Sephiroth sighed and slipped in on the other side of Riku. Marluxia giggled and turned out the light, he wrapped his arms around Riku cuddling him and fell asleep. Sephiroth still not believing his luck merely rolled over so that he was facing the wall and fell asleep.

And that's the end of chapter 3 pt.2. I shall know introduce to you Seraph and Serpha, (Tada!!!) These two are some of my best friends and they shall be helping me as I write so Whoots! Next chapter the genealogy of Riku's birth is revealed! Whoo! Again sorry that this took so long to post. I had it written , I was just being lazy and reading fan fiction and other stuff. So please read and review.

Seraph: Yes please do or else you will face the wrath of my leet ninj4 skillz!

(Whacks Seraph over the head)

Serpha: Don't mind him he's only mostly insane, Polish is out Cat Seraph so there's no real problem, except that she's just a little insane. This is probably because when she was writing the first chapter it was spring break. As she was writing this fanfic she was apparently mostly insane for the fact that she was laughing insanely as she did it.

-Bows- See ya in chapter 4!


	5. Gag Order

Disclaimer: I don't own, Kingdom Hearts, or IHOP.

Serpha: The author was being lazy, and had the chapter written but didn't actually have it typed. (shut it Serpha!)

Chapter 5: Gag order

Riku woke up the next day, staring at Sephiroth, he wondered in his foggy mind why he was in bed with him. He then felt arms around his waist. It was Marluxia. Marluxia was stroking his chest and whispering, "Come on Aku-chan… I'll go slow" he whispered in his sleep. Riku tried to scoot away. "Please I'll be very gentle" Marluxia pulled him back, pulling him closer to himself. Riku tried to get away again only to feel a kiss on his neck. (Seraph blushes).

Sephiroth got up then and stumbled to the bathroom, as Marluxia continued to pillow talk Riku. He got back from the bathroom, to a struggling Riku and a very turned on Marluxia. "Help…" Riku whispered, Sephiroth sighed went to the other side of the bed and grabbed Riku by the shoulders and flipped him out of the bed and onto his feet. (Seraph giggles). After being saved from Marluxia by Sephiroth, Riku went to the suit case, grabbed some clean clothes and went off to the bathroom for a shower and change of clothes. Sephiroth went over to Marluxia's side of the bed and promptly kicked him in the side, Marluxia shot up.

"Wha…What?" he cried looking around, "Wait a minute… Where's my baby!" Marluxia begins to freak out; Sephiroth just sighs and pats him on the head.

"In the shower and next time leave the pillow talk at home." Sephiroth stated,

"Uh...I...Wha…" Marluxia stuttered moving some of his hair behind his ear, while staring at Sephiroth confused. Sephiroth put his hands on his on his hips and leaned his face really close to Marluxia's "Pillow talk as in the most intimate and sexy talk between lovers. Its akin to spooning"

"Well what's that have to do with Riku?" Marluxia said with a huff,

"You were talking to him like you wanted him." Sephiroth crowed highly amused and completely enjoying himself.

"Ahh!!! I pillow talked my baby!" Marluxia screeched totally losing it and freaking out.

Sephiroth on the other hand is in the background cracking up, ten minutes later Riku comes out of the bathroom showered and dressed, to see a fetal position rocking crying Marluxia, and a doubled over side clutching Sephiroth.

"Uh…guys?" Riku asked closing the door, 'Click!' went the door and not one second later, Mar-Mar was almost strangling him, "My son, my gardenia, my baby boy! Mommy's soooo sorry!" Marluxia practically screeched, huggling him. Sephiroth had finished laughing and was currently catching his breath. "Ooo my boy" Marluxia cooed, still holding Riku, who was reluctantly hugging him back.

"Mmm!" Marluxia gave Sephiroth a pleading look. (Ahh! 73h puppy d06 3y3s! Seraph shields his eyes). The look caused Sephiroth to try and look away until Marluxia does the lip thing and pulls him into a "Family hug" (Score!-Serpha).

They stay like that for a while, until Sephiroth broke the circle to go and take a shower, closely followed by Marluxia, something about both being men so it was ok. Riku simply grabbed his things and made for the door, when Marluxia came out of the bathroom in a black robe, gave Riku a black wallet with the Nobody symbol on it, (I want one! TT), telling him to "Take his time getting breakfast." Note, he said this with a wink and "Flounced" back to the bathroom. Riku taking the hint quickly left the room. He crossed the street to an Ihop, (Yessa! International House of Pancakes! The author loves pancakes). He ordered one of the biggest breakfasts that they had, 6 pancakes with syrup, 2 sausages, 11 strips of bacon, 3 eggs, hash brown's (Cube style), and a coke.

He then took that time to really think about all that had happened to him recently, normally stern he just let it all out, in silent fury and in tears. (This does make you feel better). After his little moment, he ate his breakfast, paid for it and on the way out received a few, hugs on the way out.

Sigh "They must be done by now." He said looking upward towards the sky. The Sky an expanse less sea of sound, the clouds tiny white dots. "They remind me of Sora." He thought, "Sora you'd reach up your hands to the sky and try to fly wouldn't you?" Riku said, with his hands behind his head, as he walked back to the hotel room.

He was outside the room when he heard his parents talking. (Lets listen!)

"So Marluxia…" Sephiroth said, as he got out of the bed to get dressed.

"Hmm…" Came the relaxed reply of Marluxia who was still in bed.

"How exactly did you happen to have Riku exactly?" Sephiroth asked, looking at him,

"Well…" drawled Marluxia, idly,

"Cuz I mean you're a guy and last I check, men don't have Wombs or uteruses to carry a child and you called me only after 9 weeks." Sephi continued.

"Oh… that, well you see as it would turnout to be because I control nature, well basically I am a plant. I found that at times I could change my gender, sometimes it would happen unexpectantly like it did on that night 16 years ago." Marluxia explained. (Polish would like you to know that this story does **NOT **correspond at all with one of the authors other stories that is coming up. Thank you, Seraph &Serpha)

"And I must say that the cravings were a bitch, so was the losing of my figure so quickly!" Marluxia complained his hands on his hips as he got dressed.

"How'd you get the kid out?" asked Sephiroth as he belted on Masamune,

"Emergency surgery by Vexen, Zexion, and the superior." Marluxia stated as he was finishing getting dressed, Sephi raised an eyebrow at what Marluxia had said earlier about changing sexes. Marluxia caught the look and responded.

"After pushing for the last 36 hours Sephi and he wasn't coming so they did a c-section." He explained.

Sephiroth turned his head to the side as he looked at Marluxia,

"Nobodies don't scar Sephi." Marluxia stated, at this Sephiroth turned to fully look at Mar-Mar no doubt thinking about Xigbar and Saix. "Ok most nobodies don't scar."

Riku took that timed pause to knock on the door.

Sephiroth being the most dressed opened the door…

And the cut off is there Ladies and Gents! I hope you all liked it, coming up next for the new family is a trip to Wal-Mart! Courtesy of my friend Flare, who I rally miss him, and I miss Wolf, and D-chan. So if you look really close in the background you'll see some very strange character. (I.e. my friends that I miss). That aside, Please remember to review, and if you would read some of my other stories that would be good too! Ja ne! For know!

Song: Creature (For a while) - 311

Mood: Insane and jamming

Song: Move-Thousand Foot Krutch

Mood: Tired and contained crabbiness

Quote: I made this quote up myself no stealing!

…. Even… As a…. Nobody… we can still feel our… Hearts…..

…I think that when you lose your Heart you gain another…

…An artificial thing that begs to be whole.


	6. Welcome to Walmart

Disclaimer: Is lazy refer to last chapter, I have had most of this chapter written but because I was being both slow, lazy, and my will to do it was down so here it is now. The fabled ch.6, and just so you know, this is loosely based off a comic my dear friend Flare came up with; I miss him, as I do everyone else. Also as a bonus a couple of my friends and me show up in this chapter in this fic. (Bet you cant guess which one of us is me!) This chapter is dedicated to my friends, all of them, you know who you are, and to Greatday4chem, who Id like to give a shout out to.

**Chapter 6:** Welcome to Wal-mart we sell Sex slaves and Jar-o-Souls!

Riku was careful to put on a face of indifference as Sephiroth let him inside the room, he quickly walked over to the dresser and grabbed a suitcase and headed for the car. Sephiroth and Marluxia watched in silence each wondering what was going on. They finished packing up the car, and Sephiroth went to check out. Marluxia who had long sense finished getting dressed walked over to Riku who was leaning against the car. (I'm soooo Sorry! Riku is becoming emo! Wah! TT Forgive mezz!)

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Marluxia asked, hugging him, this time Riku did not hug back. "Mmm, its ok sweetie you can tell me." Ruffles hair,

'I wonder what sex you are today.' Riku thought when his nostrils were assaulted by a strong rose sent.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine!" he said gruffly pushing Marluxia away from him, and getting in the car.

"Well ok." Said Marluxia rather unhappily and a bit worried. (And yes nobodies do have emotions.)

Marluxia got into the car and began to find the best route to Disney Land. (Ok, it's come to my attention that you have no idea where they are or where they are going! They flew to the mythical place called the U.S. and ended up in Ohio. Go Bengal's! eh he! Sorry I'm a fan; anyway blame Merlin for that one. So now their on their on their way to California's Disneyland, not Disneyworld, they would have been there by know If they were going there…um…yeah well now you know so lets go!) Seraph Serpha

Sephiroth got back in the car, and preceded on their way, they passed through several miles before they ended up in Cincinnati, Ohio! (Who dey? Who dey? Who dey think going beat dem Bengal's?!) Seraph Serpha (Sorry really couldn't help that!) Polish they had just got to Hamilton county and were passing through Colerain when Marluxia said he had to go, and wanted some snax. Sephiroth just looked at him and was going to make him wait until they reached Kentucky, but Riku also piped up that he seriously had to go and wanted to stretch his legs. So Sephiroth on Colerain Avenue banked a hard right making on of the hardest turns ever pulled into the parking lot of Wal-mart. He then proceeded to pull off a move from the movie "The Pacifier" And somehow managed to dodge several pedestrians 4 carts and 3 handicap spaces to get that one perfect spot. You know the one I'm talking about, it's always the one you see but when you go to get it there's a car, motorcycle, or its handicapped and there's always someone who beats you too it, motif.

Sephiroth promptly left the car leaving a wide eyed Marluxia gripping the dash board and a twitching Riku in his wake. After re-gathering their nerves they joined him a little later. They made the long stretch to Wal-Mart and walked into the super store.

"Welcome to Wal-mart!" and elderly man called out as they entered. After their first stop being the restroom (that never was….) (Seraph! Get away from the keyboard! Serpha! I thought you were watching him!) I was! You shouldn't leave your computer unattended! -mumbles- (Yeah yeah) anyway back to the story!

They decided to go their separate ways after exiting the bathroom, Sephiroth went to the medieval swords and gun department, Mar-Mar went to the garden department and Riku just wandered the store. –Note Wal-marts are huge! Especially the new ones!- Riku was just walking and exploring the store when he saw what looked like three furries eating in the store. (It's a super Wal-mart!) One was a girl with what looked like wolf ears and tail, eating Pocky, another was a guy with what looked like fox ears and tail, was eating Inarizushi, and another girl with cat ears and tail, was eating roast pork ramen. (Mmm ramen….I miss eating ramen! TT) Riku stared took a step back, and rubbed his eyes making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Flare can I try the Inarizushi?" asked the wolf furry,

"Yeah me too!" said the cat furry sky hopping to stay in the air a few feet of the ground.

"Ok but just a few bites this has to hold me 'til dinner you two." The fox furry said,

Riku was left staring. "Oh?" said the cat looking in his direction. "What is it Neko?" asked Wolf, She didn't really get to finish her sentence when Neko took off running and pounced on Riku.

-I kind of like the word Nya better than meow-

"Nya! Nya! Who are you Nya?" the one called Neko asked, her tail swishing back and forth. "Ri Riku" Riku stammered looking at her.

"Neko no b4k4! Off!" yelled Flare spritzing her with a convenient spray bottle.

"Nyow! Nya! Nya!" Neko said jumping off into the air to hide behind Wolf.

"Where did you find that?" wolf asked as Neko shook herself to get ride of the water,

"Don know I just sorta found it." Flare replied, looking at the bottle.

"We're sorry about that she tends to get a little eccentric around new people in this form." Wolf explained, "My names Wolf I'm an ookami, that's Flare a kitsune, and the one who so happily jumped you is Neko a nekojin." Who's currently working off a sugar high." Mumbled Wolf giving her friend the eye, "eep!" eeped Neko,

"Where are you from?" asked Flare helping him up, "Because you don't seem to know your way around very well."

"Oh I'm from Japan." Riku replied dusting himself off a little, "Where from…"

"Wow! Japan really!" Neko said hopping on Flares back,

"For someone who claims that caffeine does nothing for you sure are hyper." Commented Wolf, (Just ask my friend Wolf, she will tell you that at one of our teen nights I had waaaay to much soda and was unbelievably hyper and random. Good times! Good times!)

"It's not the caffeine it's the sugar!" Neko replied getting off Flares back after being threatened with the spray bottle again.

"Um how are you guys able to stay like that without someone saying anything" Riku asked suddenly,

"Oh that?" Neko said pulling at the orb she had clipped to her left ear,

"Yeah about that this is a Wal-mart no one really cares."

"Uh…sure…ok…" replied Riku no doubt confused,

"What she means is that you can see anything in a Wal-Mart if your not one of the normal's." Wolf said

"Yeah the thing is you're probably not a normal person if you can see us as we like to become. Normal people would just simply walk past us as if nothing strange or unusual was happening. The same thing happens in Fred Gallagher's Megatokyo. You should read it some time." Flare commented

"People of color living in a grey world." Riku said offhandedly, this caught Neko's attention.

"To know such a phrase means that you've seen a lot, and a lot in turn has happened to you." She said sounding a little sad.

Just then a bat snuck up behind Flare, who noticed and pulling a bat from a bin that said "Convenient bats" said, "You fail at snaking!" and preceded to beat the crap out of it. 0! (lol!)

"Um…" Riku tried for words but failed,

"Uh…Did he just go there?" Wolf asked,

"Y'know I think he did." Neko replied, "Indeed." Riku, Neko, and Wolf said together.

After the beating feast, Wolf remembered something,

"Oh! And to answer your question from earlier we do live here." Wolf said,

"Da-Da-Da! Da-Da! Da-Da-Da!" went Wolfs cell phone went off, (Bet you cant guess the tune!) It was her mom asking her to come home.

"He he! Gomen guys I gotta go home." Wolf said apologetically,

"Yeah so do we." Flare said looking at his phones watch.

"Well see ya round guys! Bye Riku!" Wolf said before turning into a grey wolf and taking off.

"Yeah see you Riku!" Flare said before turning into a fox and disappearing in a burst of fox fire. Neko was the only one left, she turned into a cat and plopped onto his head. (Heaven)

"Uh… why are you on my head?" Riku asked,

"Getting a lift to the electronics department and your hairs soft and smells good." She replied Riku not sure he wanted to go anywhere with a cat on his head, began to reach up to move her when she said curtly, "Attempt to remove me and I'll latch my claws into your scalp."

"Sigh! So you wanted to go to the electronics department?" he asked,

"Yep!" she mewed still freelancing a ride.

They got to the department with ease after dodging a creepy D&D guy, a suit of armor, and a very lost looking child who only said "Squee!" hiding in the aquatics department no seriously we are not kidding. They made it to the department and Neko jumped off his head turning back into her normal looking self, minus the ears and tail. "Here a gift." She said removing a stone ring from a chain around he neck.

"Um…thanks" Riku said as she placed it in his palm.

"If you ever need help just call." She said and like that she was gone.

Riku not sure what to do or if the whole event had even happened, slipped it on his finger and set out to see the rest of the store.

And to answer your question yes there shall be a Riku's birth back story, its forth coming so don't get too mad at me if it takes some time. Blame my college math class and its incessant need for homework. Saa… can't be helped, so yeah if you have any suggestions for the Riku back story please review and tell me, no flames or you shall be dealt a very mighty blow to the ribs from Seraph and Serpha. Please review!


	7. The Birth Chapters

"Hmp! Hup! Ha!! Yes I have made it partially out of my hole that is college work!" Quickly summons Vexens shield to protect me from various thrown objects "I'm sorry! I had school to contend with!"Gomenasai!! I really wanted to update, but writers block had me screwed in so many ways!

Now its time for the Chapter!

Chapter 7: A-Track Flash back!! (Thank my sis for the title, she's always saying this!)

Part 1: Of the Birth Chapters

After his encounter with Sephiroth, Marluxia got up and left fro the Organization. He then gave his report to the superior and went to bed, and slept the rest of the night. He was woken up with his stomach turning over he had about two seconds to getup and run to the bathroom before he threw up.

"Gag!" and the such, (not going into detail) Flush! 

Gasp! "What was that about?" he asked, himself whipping his mouth with a wet towel. 

'I guess it was something I ate' he thought about to leave the bathroom when his stomach flipped again. 'I think I'll stay in here for a while'

He stayed in bed all through breakfast just resting, the nausea went away, leaving him just a little weak, from, throwing up twice. 

There came a knock at the door, he opened it to see… OMG! Cliffy!!

-Dodges several blows, with Vexens shield. Gomenasai!! I was joking!!- (Runs for life) Seraph & Serpha! Save meez!! ("Save yourself!" they call after me) ("Evil!" me) 

-Back to the story-

It was Axel, Axel had been told by Xemnas to go "fetch" Marluxia for a meeting, and it wasn't his business whether the members of the Org. ate or not. Now normally Axel had a sly look on his face, but this time a look of surprise. 

"…Wow Marluxia you look like you just got laid." Came Axels' shocked reply, Marluxia doing his best not to strangle him simply began to walk to his bathroom to see what the heck he looked like. Axel followed him bantering "So who's the lucky lady! Huh? Is she still here? Huh? Huh? Where is she?" (I've read too many Fruits Basket)

"There is no lady!"Marluxia said finally getting to his bathroom. "Oooh! So it's a guy then? So who is it?"

"Axel if you don't shut up now I'm gonna…" Marluxia trailed off. He had just seen his face. 

His hair stuck out every which way, his eyes had bags under them, and his face was pale and flushed on his cheek bones slightly. His clothes…disarray. 



"I told ya, you looked bad." came Axels' sly voice.  
"Hmp!" was Marluxia's reply, as he brushed his hair and washed his face and teeth.  
"So what do you want anyway?"Marluxia asked while finishing making himself look decent.

"Oh nothing big, Xemnas is starting a meeting a few minutes and he asked me to come and "fetch" you" Axel replied with a smirk. Now if Marluxia hadn't been sick and one his mark he would have noticed the smirk and been on his guard, but he was so he wasn't. 

Slip click! Axel slipped a collar around his neck along with a leash and proceeded to drag him to the meeting.

5 minutes later… The protesting could be heard before they even got to the floor where the meeting was being held. Marluxia had tried to get the leach and collar off but it stayed put. 

"Axel if you don't get this off me now." Marluxia growled scythe appearing.

"Ahh! Come on Mar-Mar! It's fun!" Axel whined stepping back apprehensively,

"Don't call me that!"Marluxia growled out swinging his scythe.

Axel dodged, as he fell backwards to dodge the attack, Marluxia's scythe when through the leash and collar thus freeing himself of the embarrassing thing.

He stood before Axel, scythe out and ready.

"Now Marluxia it was just a joke! No need to get violent." Axel said scooting back as Marluxia moved forward advancing on Axel. 

The door to the meeting room opened with a chill, Vexen the Chilly Academic stepped out.

"You know that there's a meeting about to start in here right?" he asked looking at the two,

Marluxia still had Axel by the hair and his scythe held high in the air seated on Axels lap.

"Uh…yeah?" Axel said, Marluxia got off him straightened his clothing before going inside.

"Shall I have Demyx douse you after you lovers spat?" he asked slyly. 

"Huh? Shut up Vexen!" Axel cried turning as crimson as his hair, "Where do you come up with this stuff!"

Axel walked into the meeting room annoyed followed by Vexen happy peals of laughter.

The meeting went as such as to which Marluxia found himself becoming extremely hungry and all out tired.

As soon as the meeting was over, Marly basically dipped down to the kitchens, he made his food and sat down. The other organization members stared at his apparent "lunch", it was pickles with mayonnaise and mustard on a peanut butter and sardine sandwich, Seasalt ice cream with hot sauce and grilled chicken and a diet coke. (Wtf! Holy cow!random fangirl) chokes out annoying fangirl

"Uh Mar-Mar?" Demyx asked timidly, Demy makes an appearance!

"What." Marly said through a mouthful of his "lunch"

"Why exactly are you eating that?" Demyx asked, finally asked, 

As would have it, several members of the Organization meaning; Luxord, Zexion (who was pulled in by Lexaeus, Axel, Roxas, Lexaeus (who was dragged in by Vexen), and Vexen who came just to mess with No.11 who he rather disliked. (Quite the assortment huh?) had been watching the Graceful Assassin eat the stuff, and thus in wanting to know why, had gotten into a "Rock, paper, scissors" contest as to which Demyx lost and had to go ask him. 

"Oh this? I just felt like it eating it that's all." Replied Marluxia finishing his last bits of ice cream, and diet coke,



"Ok "Demyx's lengthened out, walking back to the others. 

"So what did he say?" asked Roxas, 

"He said he just wanted to?" was Demyx's reply,

"Weird! But that was all mildly entertaining, I'm leaving." Zexion said, leaving along with Lexaeus, Vexen, and Luxord. Demyx took one last look at Marluxia only to notice that he was gone!

"Uh guys? " Demy called out, they all turned to look at him.

"Where'd he go!" he cried out. 

And that's the chapter for now!! Gets up and stretches, only to see more work to do. "Ugh! Oranges, Sambamaster, Seraph and Serpha! Come get me a heating pad, ramen, my .hack/cd, and a nice dark room!" I moan out, man I'm tired! Darn you school! 

-Don't mind the whining!-

Hello readers! Sorry, I've been gone for like ever! I've been dealing with the ending of my term, and the beginning of another, so its taken its toll on my persona!. Any woo! It no ones guessed this is part of one of birth chapters! common clap! Anyway, that aside, It has come to my attention that people are having trouble understanding my Mood, and Music sections of the story. They are simply how I felt when I was writing the story and what music I was listening to. And to answer the question yes, the next chapter is mostly written its just needs to be finished typing. I'm a rather slow typist so it takes awhile. Plus you have to factor in college, crap…ugh…. The work is killing mez! Also, I know that some people out there are just reading this fic, but they aren't reviewing! Review! Gosh darn it! I like to know how I'm doing! Also, as would have it I got the bulk of this story from cannibalizing one of my other "would have been worked on stories" but I found that if I did both this story and the other said story then it would have seen repetitive, and it wouldn't have gotten off the ground very well.  Yeah…;; 


	8. The Birth Chapters pt2

Chapter 8-The Birth chapters pt.2

-Sticks head out of hiding place, sees the door to Dragon studios, the coast is clear. Looks over at Oranges and Sambamaster, and does a few hand signs. We covertly make our way over to the door of Dragon Studios, only to hear it. A shriek for my blood we look back and see that we have been surrounded. "Oh crabs of Morrowind!" I start out before dipping with all my Ninj4ness to the door. The fans close in, "Get the door open women!" Oranges screams out, "I'm trying! The locks jammed!" I shout out, finally getting it open, we pile in, and slam the door closed.

"Oh man! That was close!" Oranges says,

"Hmp! It's her own fault for not updating in almost a year!" Sambamaster says,

"Ok enough! I have to get this out, or else I'm screwed!" I say pulling up my word and typing as best as I can.

After his encounter with Sephiroth Marluxia got p and left for the organization, about a month later, he noticed that his rock hard 6pack was slowly rounding our. He also noticed that he was craving some of the strangest things not to mention the early morning sickness. Axel walked with Roxas down a random hallway in the world that never was castle oblivion. Axel grabbed Roxas and went to a door where weird sounds were heard. "Gag! And the such" –not going into detail-

"Uh Axel what's that?" Roxas asked quietly, looking at Axel quickly.

"I've been noticing Marluxia acting strangely lately," axel whispered outside the door to Roxas.

"Flush! Darn it! I can't take this anymore! I'm going to see Vexen about this problem now! They heard Marly cry, "Ulp! Right after I throw up again!" more gagging and sickness sounds are heard.

Axel still holding onto Roxas coat moved away to the other side of the door to hide as Marly came out of the public bathroom (note- the organization has bathrooms both publically and in their own bedrooms.) They saw him exit and head towards Vexen's lab, in a rather brisk walk, ok it wasn't a walk it was more of a strut run. Somewhere in-between strutting and running but mostly running,

"Come on lets follow him!" Axel cried taking off after Marluxia at full speed dragging Roxas along with him. "Cant we talk about this!" he stammered as he tried to keep up with him.

"Axel have you been reading Sherlock Holmes again?"Roxas asked

"What makes you say that?" Axel who's dressed like Sherlock Holmes pipe and all,

"No reason, "Roxas said rolling his eyes. They crept to Vexens lab and tried to listen through the door.

"I can't hear anything!" Roxas said in a loud whisper. "Here" Axel said handing Roxas an extendable ear. "Did you steal this from that kid with the glasses, and lightning shaped scar? " Roxas asked, "Maybe…"Axel drawled our. He slid the string under the door and began to listen to the conversation inside.

-Inside the lab!-

"Vexen I know that you really don't like me that much but could you do me this one favor?" Marly asked the chilly academic.

"I'm very busy XII cant it wait?" snapped Vexen,

"No Vexen-sama, it can't" Marluxia said looking down,

"Yeah, well…Wait did you just say Sama?" Vexen asked him looking incredibly shocked.

"Yes Vexen-sama," Marly said looking dejected,

"Ok Marluxia what is it that you want?"Vexen asked

"Well you see I've been having some bad cramps, vomiting every morning, and evening, and the craving of weird foods." He's stated,

Vexen having taken out his clipboard was taking notes. Marluxia continued to talk about his ails, mood swings fatigue, extreme rage to extreme sadness near depression, swelling of the abdomen.

As Vexen continued to take notes, something seemed to click in his mind.

-Outside the Lab!-

"Yeesh! Its probably something he ate!" Axel stated looking over at Roxas who looked thoughtful.

"Mmm?" Axel questioned, Sounds like he's pregnant." Roxas stated flatly,

"0.o"Axel

-Inside the lab-

"Marly, I have a question." Vexen said looking down at his notes,

"Yes." Marly said back who was now sitting down on one of Vexens examining tables,

"May I see your stomach" Vexen asked quietly

"Mkay," Marly said standing up and lifting his shirt. Vexen leaning in studied Marly's slightly rounding tummy. HWE reached over and gently touched it, smoothing his hands over it and pressing lightly

"Hmm" Vexen said thoughtfully, taking a few more notes.

Marly may I ask you one more serious question?" Vexen asked seriously,

"V... Vexen-sama" Marly aid slightly conscientious  
Marly have you upper pectoral muscles been sensitive?" Vexen asked seriously

"Uh... my wah..?" Marly asked, Vexen head-desked his clipboard.

"Your breasts Marly, are your breasts and nipples sore to the tough?" Vexen asked

"Well, yes now that you mention it." He said, "When did you first notice it?" Vexen asked, motioning for him to sit down and put his hop back on.

-Flashback! … Wait! A flashback in a flashback chapter!!!-

Well, I was sparing with Xaldin, and he used his shoulder to push me back hitting my pectoral muscles, I remember it hurt like crap! Then all of a sudden I remember seeing red, and beating the living 5h17 out of him and then crying my outs in depression."

-Outside the lab!-

"Gosh! Marly! Feminine enough!" Axel cried out exasperated

"Shut it Axel!" Roxas hissed, whacking him on the head with a Keyblade.

"Owie!" Axel cried out in pain while holding his head.

-Back in the lab-

"Ok Marluxia I have both good and bad news." Vexen said closing his file over his notes.

"Yes, Vexen-sama?" Marly said looking up

"I don't know how to tell you this but…"Vexen said trailing off,

"Spit it out!" Marly shouted out in rage.

"Your pregnant"

"Huh?" Marly asked dumbly,  
"Your pregnant."Vexen said again a little more forceful

"Are you sure you've got that test right, and where'd you get it anyway?" Marly asked suspiciously

"I got it from Larxene's room" Vexen replied

"It could be hers!" Marly shouted,

"It was unused!" Vexen cried our

"Still!" Marly insisted standing up

-Outside the lab-

"Ow! Axel you made me miss it!" Roxas said our having just wrestled him to the ground. Just then an enraged Marluxia came snapping out of the lab and down the hall.

So how'd ya like it? Gomenasai!!! I m really sorry that this took so long, but I can only say one thing, only one thing could make me take this long, College…yes I am in my second year of college and as I sit here working on this finally, I am happy to say THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! I hope to work to do this some more and get it done, it only has so many chapters left, and just so you know I'm really slow at writing and I shall not abandon this, I will finish and then post another adventure with Riku staring myself and a good friend of mine. Yes, you have been forwarded it is pure crack and I love it to death! Now then shall we look forward to this New Year? If you're wondering who those two who were mentioned earlier are, their Oranges and Sambamaster they're my new assistants!


	9. The birth chapters pt 3

Polish: "And so the end of the world shall be decided by… Dice? Are you serious!!!"

Oranges (shouts) : "Dominos!"

Sambamaster: "Oh gosh! Whose idea was it to make this game again?"

Polish: No comment

-_Door opens and a lone figure walks in-_

??? : Uh… guys shouldn't you be like oh I don't know working on the chapter?

Polish: Oh sod off! Were playing poker! Got any 5's

Sambamaster: Go fish! –Pulls card- Shit!

Polish: Ha ha! ^^

Oranges: Hi Leon!!!

Leon: Hi Oranges, can you get Polish to get her lazy ass in gear and do the chapter already.

Oranges: T_T but…but… were playing poker!

Leon: (eye roll) uh huh…sure you are.

Oranges: We are too!

Leon: Then why does it have a chess board, dice, dominos, and Garfield old maid/go fish cards and Pokémon figurines?

Polish: We never said what kind of poker we were playing Leon! 6.6 (Eye roll)

Polish: Ok everyone let's do this! Time for the chapter!

–Sheep, ox, dragon nezumi (rat) tiger- Kuchiyose no jutus!

* * *

The Birth Chapters pt. 3

Marluxia continued to stomp down the hall until, he made it to his rooms, he had just made it back when he heard a rather despairing scream, he ignored it to lean against his door he covered his eyes with his hands and preceded to cry. "I can't have a child! What am I going to do!" he sobbed out. Demyx having heard this stopped with his hand on the knob.

-BACK AT VEXENS LAB-

Axel and Roxas were smashed against the wall and the door after Marly's dash out of the there.

"Ow!" was their reply as they fell to the floor in a heap.

"Get off me fatty!" Roxas shouted out as Axel fell on top of him.

"Ah! Roxie you should be used to this by now!" Axel replied causing Roxas to blush. After picking themselves up and ranting about back pain they were up and about to follow Marly when the door once again burst open once again flattening them.

"Marluxia wait!" Vexen shouted out running after him.

"Ugh! This has got to stop happening." Axel groaned out when he heard the scream

-AT THE SCREAM POINT-

"VEXEN!!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU DEAD!!!!"

Larxene's shrill scream could be heard throughout the entire castle.

Demyx stayed at the door silently listening to Marluxia cries, he took his hand away, and slowly walked away, and down the hall. He passed Larxene shocking the crap out of Vexen for stealing from her room. Out of grace for the old guy he made a water bomb soak her to the bone just as she was charging up for a near lethal blast of shocking lightning energy.

ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Was the only sound heard as Larxene fried herself. Vexen taking this as his que got up quickly and ran like heck back to his lab, shutting the nearly indestructible door that even Lexaeus couldn't break through. Demyx continued on his way despite having to hear the curses of a fried ticked off Pikachu. Inconvenience

He continued until he was at his rooms, where he fell face down on his bed, to think.

Axel and Roxas were still trying to pick themselves up off the floor enough to follow Marluxia, once they found that he had went back to his room they quietly snuck down the halls giving a wide berth to a fried Larxene on the way to Marluxia's room. They made it to the room, with only a few mishaps namely falling over for their equilibriums' were shot all to heck from being repeatedly bashed into the wall by random flying doors. Once at his room, they snuck up close to it to listen in, only they never got a chance for a whip made of water sprang up and dragged them away. "Hey! What the!" they screamed out in unison as they were dragged through a portal and into the lake next to the castle that never was. They broke surface swearing, "What the #$! happened!!!" Axel yelled out, when he felt Roxas break the surface next to him, equally nonplussed , they both looked over to see Demyx standing on the shoreline, sitar out and a grim look on his face.

"What the hell Demyx!" Axel screamed out at him, looking furious, as he and Roxas tread water.

"Leave hi m alone, he needs this time to think." Demyx shouted from the shoreline,

"WHAT!!! DEMYX IS THAT YOU!!!!!" Axel shouted out squinting at the shoreline, Roxas just rolled his eyes and began to paddle towards the shore. Axel on the other hand was livid,

"You mean it was you who tossed us in the water!!!" He roared at him, Demyx nodded expression still stern. "Y'know I hate the water! I'm soaked here!"

"Then get out of the water then!" Roxas shouted while wringing out his standard issue Organization cloak.

"Oh." Is all that Axel said as he swam /stomped over to the shoreline, ready to thrash said Sitar-Hero

"DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel growled as his arms light on fire, or they would if Axel hadn't been soaked clear through, and electrified. You're wondering why he was electrified right. Well as Axel was trying to light himself on fire, he was found to be standing in a rather large puddle of water from aforementioned lake. At the time of the "Would be" thrashing of Demy-Demy Larxene chose that moment to exact her revenge on Demyx herself for making her fry herself.

"This is for earlier Demyx!!!!!" She screamed as she threw the kunai at him, she… missed, terribly for her eyesight was basically shot from her own massive shockwave earlier. Anyway, she missed and ended up hitting the water that Axel was standing in frying him.

"Cough" was the only thing that Axel said as he coughed out black smoke, before collapsing.

"Later Demyx," was all Roxas said as he drug his incapacitated friend through a portal and out of sight.

Demyx portaled himself back to his room, and for the rest of the day kept a water mirror trained on Marluxia's room in case anyone decided to come and bother him, while he thought out a plan of how to find the father and deal with the baby yet to come.

Marluxia still in his room, cried himself to sleep, that night, unaware of his silent guardian, that was watching over him via an wave mirror.

-INSERT THE IM CONVERSATION FROM HELL!-

DUSKYKEY: YO!

HOTWHEELS: UGH!

DUSKYKEY: ugh? Wow real warmth in that greeting.

HOTWHEELS: Wha? Shut it! I'm still finding water in places I didn't think could get wet!

DUSKYKEY: Oh suck it up!

HOTWHEELS: I found water in between my legs and my ass!!

DUSKYKEY: OK, I really didn't need to know about that! p

HOTWHEELS: oh please, like you haven't heard anything vulgar before.

DUSKYKEY: stuff it! –Pouts-

HOTWHEELS: Where and how hard. –Waggles eyebrows-

DUSKYKEY: You are so gross. –Flips the bird-

HOTWHEELS: Whever! : P

DUSKYKEY: So anyway, what do you think about Marluxia? Do you think Demyx knows anything?

HOTWHEELS: Hmm… not sure, he might know something but by the way he's been dousing anyone who's gotten even minutes width from Marly's door, I'd say that he knows something. Or rather that he's just not saying.

DUSKYKEY: That's the same thing idiot

HOTWHEELS: T-_-T Wha! Roxxi's being mean to me! –Goes to be emo in the corner.

DUSKYKEY: 9.9 –eye roll-

HOTWHEELS: T_T

DUSKYKEY: Fine! We'll go and find out crap about Marly, Happy Now!

HOTWHEELS: .

DUSKYKEY: And we'll find a way to get back at Demyx for dumping you in the water! 9_9 gosh!

HOTWHEELS: ^^

_DUSKYKEY has signed off_

_HOTWHEELS has signed off_

They left for Marly's room, while dodging the traps set up by Demyx, now don't get me wrong but these traps were no picnic, these traps could be deadly, they included shark pits, that would drop you in a den of water with a hungry shark, boiling hot water geysers, steam jets in the walls, and surprisingly poisoned darts and acidic water bullets and

NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY RANDOM!!!

"Manipulation is 9/10ths of the law!!"

RANDOM MOMENT OVER!!!!

"Damn" is all Axel can say when he sees the traps set out for anyone brave/foolish enough to brave them.

"Yeah" Is all Roxas says as he sweat drops at the scene.

"Soooo" Axel drawls out looking at Roxas

"Soooo…" Roxas imitates him and stares at him,

"So who's going to go and spring the traps?"Axel asks

"Not me!" is Roxas' immediately response, putting his right index finger to his nose.

"Oh Come on! Your waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay smaller than me!" Axel groused out

"And just HOW would I do this again!" Roxas exclaimed at his 'soon to be former best friend'

"Easy! You run across the floor before the geysers go off, use the wall to jump over the shark pits, and dodge all those poison darts with slide dash, you're short so you can walk under the steam vents in the ceiling, and then put on a burst of speed at the end to dodge the water bullets." Axel finished with a nod of finality, like it was the easiest thing in the world. He totally missed the look of "WTF!" that went across Roxas' face. `

So Roxas went he ran across the floor at record speeds, ( at super caffeinated speeds, if you must know), while weaving and dodging the evil geysers , jumping over the pit falls, even smacking one of the sharks in the nose, who got part of his coat in retaliation. He then put on a burst of speed and slide under the steam vents, before flipping up and slide dashing back and forth on the floor before jumping onto the wall and running up it. When he got close to one of the vents he dodged just in time to avoid the poison darts that then disabled the vents. Then the water bullets went off, and Roxas had to jump down and haul ass to the end of the hallway.

Axel watched the whole thing, his eyes trained on his friend's progress, and his face that looked so determined and steady.

Sure on the outside he looked cool and calm but on the inside

-Inside Roxas' head-

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO DIE! IM GOING TO DIE! IM GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I HAVE TO KILL AXEL FIRST! AND THEN DEMYX FOR MAKING THIS! I HAVENT GOTTEN TO MEET SORA YET!! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!

O.0'….yeah… that's what's going on in there.

Anyway he makes it to the end of the hallway when the flamethrowers go off…yeah… they hit Roxas fully from both sides , but Roxas was smart, when you put a bunch of elementals in one place and half of them are crazy you learn very quickly to equip your cloak, you cloak is like your towel it can shelter you from the cold, the heat, rain, sleet, etc. and if you didn't know that this was a blatant reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy then you deserve to get smacked! Cuz that movie ruled! –points— anyway, thinking quickly Roxas submerged himself into his cloak, keeping him safe from the fires. He decided to then take another step down the hallway of doom when suddenly he found himself floating,

'Axel is so dead for this!' He thought to himself,

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! The sound of a pendulum swinging towards him, "Oh…shit!!!" he began to thrash himself until he was in position, as the pendulum approached Roxas waited until it was just about on him before grabbing it and using it as leverage in the antigravity field. He then took out his Keyblade's and sliced the top and let it swing him out of the antigravity field.

He made it to Marluxia's door, and panted for breath,

"I made it Axel!" he shouted out waving to his friend, who was having a spazz attack,

"OMG.. He made it! Phew!' he thought,

"Whoo! Go Roxas!" he shouted out when he saw it, a slip of what looked like ice, 'oh snap!' he thought,

"Roxas! Move!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel shouted out while running down the hall, dodging the pitfalls and a few unfired darts, and bullets.

Roxas turned around and……

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!COUGH! CHOKE! WHEEZE! HA!

* * *

Wow…six pages ok, this is possibly the longest chapter so far. Anyway! Yo people! And fans! Sorry this took so long, I kind of hit a slump on my writing but now I feel better and am willing to write, plus I get this summer off, so maybe I can get more chapters out and crap like that. I have plans to put links to my DA account so that you can see what my assistants look like, Oranges, Sambamaster and the newly appointed Leon. (No not Squaleon, (Squall/Leon) I'm mean an actual helper named Leon, who's always been there but never really did more than nag me. Now he has a name and he is abusive! He is standing over me right now making sure that I post this! The smeggster! Crack! –Sound of someone getting hit- Owie! T_T, see! –Points- Leon is ebil! I hope to update this again soon! Not a year, I hope not to make it a year again. But sadly no promises! ^^ oh yeah and REVIEW!!!!


	10. The birth chapters pt 4

-RECAP! - Insert recap music from Cardcaptor Sakura (English edition)

"You're pregnant" Vexen stated nonchalantly looking up from his keyboard

"I can't have a child! What am I going to do!" Marluxia sobbed out

"I've been noticing that Marluxia has been acting strange lately." Axel stated to Roxas

"Can't we talk about this?" Roxas shouted as he was drug behind Axel

-DEATH TRAP OF DOOM!-

"And just HOW would I do this again!" Roxas exclaimed at his 'soon to be former best friend'

"Easy! You run across the floor before the geysers go off, use the wall to jump over the shark pits, and dodge all those poison darts with slide dash, you're short so you can walk under the steam vents in the ceiling, and then put on a burst of speed at the end to dodge the water bullets." Axel finished with a nod of finality,

"Roxas! Move!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel shouted out while running down the hall…

* * *

SSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!- (THS SOUND OF ONE SLURPING!) "AH!"

Sambamaster: Really Polish, do you have to make everything so climactic? And do you have to slurp!

ME: _~sllluurp!~ _ Ah! Yes, yes I do! ^^ why you ask? Because I can! –wide grin—

Oranges: Oh! OH me to!!! –slurps loudly—

Sambamaster: Oranges not you to!

ME: _SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!!_

Orange_s: SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!!_

ME_: SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!!_

Oranges_: SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPPP!!!!!!!_

LEON: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!-CRACKS US BOTH IN THE HEAD-

ME & ORANGES: OWIE!!!! T_T

Sambamaster: Really Leon must you be so violent?

Leon: Must you be so pessimistic! The only way to get anything through to those two is to let the physical pain do the talking!

ME: Leon stawp bein a smeggetiy smeggster! And enjoy the climax!

Leon: Yeah… right…like everyone wants to hear you slurp your slushie of DOOM before the chapter, you suck women! –raises hand again to whack us both on the back of the head-

-Hand signs are heard-

ME: (growled out) Touch us again and I will Force Lighting your ass.

-Does more hand signs-

ME: This is Chidori in Force Lighting form, tempt me and I won't hesitate to USE it. –Eyes turn completely black-

-Epic stare down-

- Leon is pwnd, and wisely stands down-

-FFVII Victory Music plays-

Sambamaster: You forgot she's a Ninj4 again didn't you Leon?

Leon: SHUT UP! —in Emo corner—

ME: ^__^! Ha! I win! –Does a victory dance with Oranges-

Sambamaster & Leon: 9.9;

Ok let's start the chapter –Does Hand signs—

—sheep, ox, dragon nezumi (rat) tiger- Kuchiyose no Jutus!—

* * *

Chapter 10 – Birth Chapters

"Roxas! Move!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel shouted out while running down the hall, dodging the pitfalls and a few unfired darts, and bullets.

Roxas turned around and…… was blasted by the freeze way that was cleverly hidden behind some ferns.

"ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Axel shouted out as he was powerless to help his friend who was now encased in a block of ice.

Axel finally made it to his friends' side, and knocked on the glass like ice, pulled out a stethoscope and placed it to the glass he didn't hear a heartbeat.

–NOTE— Nobodies have a heartbeat it's just really low, like you have to actually feel for a pulse to find it, if you use a stethoscope you have to really listen for it. And yes, they can feel emotions (Y'don't need your heart for that!)—

"Ahhh!!! Nuuu! Roxxis dead!!! I knew I shouldn't have made him run down the stupid trap filled hallway!!!" Axel cried out as he fell to the floor on his knees.

"You're darn right you are!!!" a voice from behind him yelled!

"Wha! Roxxi!" Axel yelled out turning around only to see the astral projection of Roxas standing over him with his arms crossed.

"The second I get my strength back, I am so going to kick your ass!" the projection shouted.

"How…How are you doing that?" Axel asked poking the projection in the eye

"Ow! Quit it!" the astral projection of Roxas shouted out rubbing his eye.

"Sorry!" Axel quickly apologized, "But really how are you doing that?"

"Uh...-Does a hop- duh! I control the power of light! Of course I can make a projection!" Roxas shouted out while whacking his friend.

"Owie!" was Axels reply.

"Anyway, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Roxas shouted out again.

"Oh, right sorry" Axel apologized; he walked over to his friend and ran his hands until they were where his hips would be and concentrated.

'Ok, think carefully Ax, if you go to quickly you'll boil Roxxi alive, or maybe lightly steam him, ERGH! Ok let's do this' he thought to himself.

He focused on his element and slowly melted the ice, he concentrated his element to the point that the ice was almost liquefied and then he stopped concentrating and the ice melted, in a sheet of water. Kind of like if someone had dropped a bucket of water on Roxas. As soon as his Roxas was free he slid to the floor shivering and drenched in water.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted out dropping to his friend's side, obviously expecting him to get up and start the beat down that his astral projection had promised.

When aforementioned beat down didn't occur, Axel began to worry.

"Uh..Roxxi? you ok?" Axel asked poking his friend,

Roxas opened his eyes, eyes that were bluer than the coldest waters and breathed out as if to say something only to hear no sound and only see his breath. Axel began to worry, Roxas was drenched in freezing water, and he wasn't moving. Axel moved closer to his friend and gently placed his hand on his chest, feeling for his inner flame. Axel fell back quickly, in shock Roxas' body temperature had dropped down to almost freezing. Axel had to think quickly, he knew that if Roxas stayed the way he was for too much longer he would die of hypothermia.

(I'm at work and I heard a random scream, lo...l?) Yes this did happen!

"Ok Roxxi, I'm just going to get you someplace warm." Axel replied as he picked up his drenched to the bone friend, and quickly portaled to his room.

Axel's room despite most thinking is mostly black; the walls are black with red flames making the room look like it was on fire. He had black carpeting and a dark cherry wood four poster bed with black drapes all along it. He walked into his bathroom, which was done in a red and black checkered style. He walked over to the bathtub and gently lowered Roxas into it, he removed his friends cloths until he only had on his boxers.

"Key print?" Axel murmured as he reached over to turn on the warm water, Roxas hissed slightly as the warm water hit his almost frozen flesh. Axel was quick he rinsed Roxas in the warm water in an attempt to warm him up, it worked Roxas started to shiver, a sign that his body was starting to warm up. Axel picked Roxas out of the water, dried him, and redressed him in one of his shirts, which was a bit too big for him. Roxas by this time was getting a bit warmer, but he was still very cold, which worried Axel, he thought about using his element to warm Roxas up quickly, but remembered the health classes and emergency drills that Vexen had drilled into them about how if someone whose been cold for too long suddenly gets warm, the blood in their veins could rush back to the heart and cause it to fail. So he did the next best thing, he curled into his bed with Roxas hoping that his natural body heat would be enough to help him survive the night. Foxy Roxy

-Elsewhere in the Castle-

Several members where having a fit over some of their items turning up missing, Xigbar, Vexen, Larxene, and Xaldin, where having an angry meeting.

"Ok who stole my Ultimate Freezing Ray?!"Vexen shouted out freezing a random ficus plant, (Nuuu! not Steve!! T_T)

"Oh yeah, then why are my guns missing!" Xigbar countered from the ceiling.

"To heck with your guns! My Ultimate Freezing Ray is a true work of art! Not only that it's dangerous!" Vexen shouted out pulling on his long bangs.

"Then, explain why my lances are gone? They've been missing for some time and I can sense then being used somewhere" Xaldin said calmly, while on the inside a Chibi version of himself was shaking a fist in righteous anger. = O.o=;;

"OH YEAH! THEN WHY IS MY PENDULUM MISSING!!!!!!!!!!" A furious Larxene shouted out as she thundered into the room, casting lightning everywhere striking the ficus plant dubbed Steve. (T_T poor Steve!)

Vexen dove behind Xaldin for safety, as a few sparks came his way, Xaldin called for a short gust of wind to knock the now even more savage nymph on her butt in a hope of calming her down. Surprisingly it worked, she just sat there her arms and legs crossed and her head turned away.

"Ok, we need to find out who would steal our stuff and for what reason would they do it." Xaldin said calmly effectively taking control of the impromptu meeting.

"I have an answer to that." Came a voice from the darkness, a portal opened and out stepped Saïx, number seven in Organization XIII

"So Saïx, have you identified the culprit?" Xaldin asked,

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have, actually I have video of it." Saïx said calmly holding up a cd.

"Well, then come on man! To the video room" Vexen said moving towards the door.

-Random Batman Theme Here-

After walking a bit they ended up in the Video room,

"IS there ANY particular REASON that you're all in my room?" the cloaked schemer Zexion asked as he looked up from the screens he was monitoring.

—Yes, people despite popular belief Zexion's room has a ton of computer, AV, and editing equipment, his book the Lexicon? It's really the Kindle from Amazon; apparently they stole it from him.—

Anyway, back at the ranch, Zexion was still fairly miffed about his room being commandeered as it was.

"We're really sorry Schemer but we need the equipment to solve a mystery, I'm sure you can take time from your YouTube fetish to allow us a few minutes?"Saïx asked pleasantly or rather calmly pleasant with a side of manipulation, an extra order shame, and a big cup of insult.

Zexion huffed, before snatching the cd from the berserker and wit a quick flick of he wrist tossed the cd into the DVD player, it went in smoothly.

Clap! Clap! Clap! The members behind him were clapping at his display. He blushed before hitting the start button. The first view was of Xigbars room; it showed Demyx quietly slipping into the room, rooting around 'till he found Xig's extra guns, he quickly grabbed them before slipping out again. It then switched to Larxene's room, where he pulled out a tool-kit, and using Xigbars guns floated to the ceiling where he unscrewed the giant pendulum from above her bed, before leaving. It then went to Xaldin's room, where it showed Demyx tying himself to a pole before entering, where he fought a giant windstorm and won before grabbing Xaldin's lances and running off. It switched again to where Vexens room was, he was dressed in a parka! I mean come on people Vexen's the ice miser! For crying out loud! His rooms Freaking cold!!! Demyx then used his water to lift up the giant UIL (Ultimate Ice Lazer) and put on wheels before leaving with it as well, via a portal. As they watched each member becoming more and more enraged all except Zexion who was curious as to why Demyx would willingly invite his own death?

"Why that little piece of shit!" Larxene said angrily sparks flying near the slightly defrosted, slightly singed Steve. The burning plant smell made Zexion sneeze outright.

"Are you about done?" he sniffed while inhaling some Claritin™

"Almost, we have yet to se the conclusion, as to what our items have been used for." Saïx said good naturedly showing off his fanged teeth. This alone caused a few members to take a step back. The cd then skipped to Marluxia's hallway, where they all saw Demyx setting up the traps, then Roxas running down said hallway, and finally getting frozen, unfrozen and finally carried away.

"Got to admit" Xaldin started, "Kids, got style" the others merely nodded.

-End Chapter 12-

* * *

Gomen this took so long, but when you kind of failing a class in college it's a BIG deal, yeah I currently have a D in the class, and I hope to keep it there! So yeah I'm working on the next chapter now, in-between studying for Marketing, I HATE that class! Its soooo boring!!


	11. Public Service Annoucement

Hmp! –clears throat- Ok, guys heres something I REALLY need to TELL you… I'm –pauses-

Leon: Spit it out!

Me: Can it! This is hard as it is! Gosh!

Leon: If I hold your hand will you just go ahead and say it?

Me: Yes…?

Leon: What was that pause? –Holds hand anyway-

Me: Ok, here's what's what, I am NOT abandoning this fic, I am rewriting it, and several of the beginning chapters are just horrible to be, so I'm going to be rewriting several of them. Also, to those of you who loved Crab Apples, it wasn't supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic, it was supposed to be a one-shot so I have no idea WHAT I'm going to do with it. It's full of potential but I really can't do anything with it right now. Ok, there I said it. –takes hand back—

Me: I also thought you all might like to know that I'm making a Prequel to Smile, and I'm also making a few sequels, the series is called

Oranges: HAPPY SMILE VERSE!!! NO MORE EMO CLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ORANGES!!!! THAT IS NOT WHAT IT'S CALLED!!! –GIVES CHASE—

Sambamaster: Sigh! What she meant to say was its called "The Way that it should have been" series it plus its prequel is about five stories, that chronicle and then end (my way anyway) Final Fantasy VII and yes it is Yaoi, Yuri, and Het. I'm also, bringing a slew of Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, and Harry Potter work as well, as soon as I get out of rehab for my Fanfiction addiction….

Leon: Good luck there!!!!

Me: Shaddup!! Leon!!! You're not helping!

Me: Hmp! –clears throat- As well as a few song fics, and things of that nature. Also, you will get to meet my OC; her name is Sakura E. Tsukino, yes she goes by several names throughout the fics, and things, she is just one of them that you will meet, Queen of Blades- Tenkin, Mistress of Shadows- Eclipse, and The Phoenix Flame. The list goes on for a bit, but yeah, anyway. I hope you're not too disappointed a/or mad, but this had to be done.

I hope to see ya all again in my reviews, which I sorely get only so many of. But...How about this? I give you all a peek at some of what's to come ya? I'll call it a sampler? -_Note this could be a little while before it's done, so be prepared.-_

_Cloud is seen in bed, a glass of supposed wine on the nightstand next to him, Vincent walks in and automatically smells the acidly sweet smell of blood, and the bitter tantalizing scent of poison, he frowned, yes poison, and the earthy scent of ashes. _

"_Cloud... what have you done?" Vincent asked his mouth dry, and his voice cracky._

"_Oh…hi Vincent…" Cloud said almost wordlessly, his face was pale and full of pain and anguish._

"_Cloud, what…?" Vincent started, as he walked towards the bed that Cloud was currently resting on._

"_Vincent, I… I just can't do it anymore." Cloud ground out looking away, _

"_Do what Cloud?" Vincent asked sitting down on the bed, eyeing the glass of tainted wine._

"_I …I…" Cloud started then the proverbial dam broke and it all came out, _

"_I can't take it anymore! I am NOT a hero! I cannot save the world anymore! That's not ME!!! I can't! I'm not me anymore, there is no Cloud Strife! There never was!!! The only reason that I even became this way is because of the help from those who have passed on! I don't exist, they exist everything I did was what they gave to me to do!!" he paused briefly for breath, "And what's worse is that I'm a failure, I couldn't save her, I couldn't save them at all! They're all gone and it's all my fault for I wasn't strong enough! I hate my weakness! I HATE me!!! I killed them! They wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me! If I had never entered their lives then their pain wouldn't have happened! Sephiroth! Zack! Aerith!!" Cloud broke down in heart wrenching sobs, crying despondently until he was almost gasping for breath._

That is from Chaos Theory, which is the second story in the series, just after smile Vincent has a secret, a deep one…

Oranges: Yeah Teaser!!!!

Me: Sambamaster did you give him sugar?

Sambamaster: -Head in hands- Why!!!!!

Leon: -Awkward pat on back-

Me: -sweat drop- yeah…anyway, before I forget there's actually a sequel to Riku there is something I must tell you, it's an RP that me and a friend of mine are doing, (it's on hold sadly) but the main of the story is done, we're just stuck at the end. Too many people started to show up, and its where Oranges and Sambamaster get their first real role in anything. I'll post Gaia pics of everyone. ^^

Till then! May your quills never go empty! Write on my Fanfiction Brothas and sistas!!!!!

PEACE!


End file.
